Imperius
by awhisperintime1
Summary: This is my first so bear with me. This is a look at the possibilities of the Imperius Curse. People hardly use it and certainly not to potential, I wanted to give it a shot. This one-shot is set during seventh year at Hogwarts shortly before the Golden Trio shows up looking for the Diadem. Slight AU, implied pairings. This is highly disturbing (probably), includes psych torture.


"Well isn't this a sight. Our poor little Drakey caught with all the wrong people." Pansy grinned viciously as she turned to Astoria. "It must be our lucky day."

Astoria gave their captives a once over, "Where should we start, dearest? With Potty's girlfriend? Or Longbottom the 'Could-Have-Been-Saviour'."

Pansy shrugged "I was thinking we could celebrate the nullification of your engagement to Drake but that one's snivelling is driving me to distraction."

"What's the matter Lav-Lav, sad your little Won Won isn't here to save you? Oh that's right he dumped you for the swot." Lavender Brown's distress only increased under the pair's attention. Pansy gestured with her wand for her to step forward. "You should have considered the consequences of sneaking about after curfew, I mean you know what the punishment is for breaking school rules. The Carrows tell me I have become quite proficient with my Unforgivables." Her smile grew wider and colder with every word.

Lavender began to shake and lost control of her tears altogether. Pansy lifted her wand "Cruc-"

"WAIT!" Neville tripped forwards.

"Seriously? If you really are that into pain there are better ways to get your fix." Pansy sniped. Her exasperation was obvious as she waited for him to continue. "Out with it then, Longbottom!"

His face was dark red and his voice was choked with embarrassment "She's pregnant."

The laughter rang through the room mean and superior. "The village bicycle managed to get herself knocked up! I knew you were something of a slag Brown but I didn't think you were an idiot as well." Astoria said in tone tinged with moral superiority. "But really, what is it to us if she can't keep her legs shut?"

Neville flinched back, his moment of courage had passed. Ginny responded for him, calculation bleeding through every word."He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named values true wizarding blood, Lavender is a Pure-blood and is likely carrying a pure-blooded child. There are no Muggleborns this year and a lot of the Half-bloods have stayed home as well so it is probably a pure-blooded baby. Can't go possibly killing a pure-blood baby when there are so few of us and more will die before this war is settled."

Pansy frowned "That is true…" Ginny's face looked like victory for a brief moment until Pansy began to speak. "...but there are other ways." She leaned to whisper in Astoria's ear and Astoria's slow smile was terrifying.

"Imperio. Strip naked and lay on the floor. Use your robe as a cushion under your arse. Allow yourself to enjoy what is about to happen" Lavender immediately moved to comply. Pansy looked consideringly at the remaining group "Looney move to…" Astoria was shaking her head "Weasley."

"You are right of course. Weasley likes to use her mouth so lets give her something productive to do with it. Imperio. Remove your robe, fold it into a pillow for our darling Lavender. Perfect, and now your blouse, tie and knickers. On your knees at Brown's feet. You are going to eat her out until she cums and you are going to let yourself enjoy it. Once you are so turned on you can't stand not being touched remove your bra, then I will pick someone to help you find relief." Ginny's resistance lasted all of ten seconds. After she had stripped down to her bra and school skirt she knelt at Lavender's feet.

The two of them were angled so that the remaining three could see Lavender's face, breasts, and underneath Ginny's skirt. Ginny grabbed Lavender's legs and put them over her shoulders. She began licking around the outside of the other girl's cunt working her way up to the clit. Ginny swirled the tip of her tongue around the clit before reaching a hand around to continue stimulating it while she moved down to began thrusting her tongue into Lavender's cunt trying to find a way to reach that one spot. Lavender's breathing became progressively erratic and she slowly began to squirm.

Pansy smiled knowingly "You can touch yourself Brown."

Lavender reached up to one of her nipples, both were now tight with arousal, and began rolling it between her fingers. Her groan of relief echoed through the room. Pansy turned to evaluate how the spectators were handling the show. Looney was watching with her head tilted at an angle and a concerned but distant expression. Longbottom had picked a spot on the wall to stare at intently and his face was predictably bright red. Draco looked absolutely green and had his eyes completely closed, unwilling to even chance seeing something. Glancing back at the girls on the floor she was pleased to note that both were positively dripping and that Brown had grabbed the Weasley girl's other hand and placed on her breast.

"Astoria, I don't think the boy's are properly appreciative of the gift we are giving them." Astoria smiled with false kindness "Let me help you with that. Imperius. Look at the girls on the floor. If you need to puke do so behind you." The girls moans were getting louder. Lavender gasped suddenly and Pansy whipped her head around to see what had caused such a reaction. Ginny had taken her bra off and Lavender had gasped at the sensation of Ginny's breasts rubbing up against her thighs.

Pansy was smiling that smile again. "Who wants to help the Chosen One's girlfriend? Longbottom is already sporting a halfie maybe he would like a go…" Astoria coughed politely "I think, my dear, it ought to be Drake. I have yet to properly thank him for abandoning our engagement." Pansy nodded "True enough. It is beautiful symmetry for Potty's girlfriend to get fucked by his rival. He's all yours darling."

"That he is, Imperio. Drake take out your dick and get yourself hard. Think about whoever you have to." Draco began palming himself furiously but there was a glimmer of fight still in his eyes. "Good boy Drakey. Now I have good news for you, that person you were imagining? That is who is on their knees in front of you, begging for your cock. Go and fuck them as hard you can until you cum. Hand in their hair and all that. Don't hold back, they like it rough, and when you finish say their name." Neville suddenly paled as Draco nodded woodenly and walked forward. He swiped his hand across Ginny's cunt and used it to lube up his dick. Lining himself up he put his sticky hand in her hair and thrust in. Ginny groaned into Lavender's pussy and began lapping even more eagerly at her. Draco's grip on Ginny's hair got tighter with every thrust and he began pulling her back in such a way that Lavender's arse lifted off the floor. The change of angle was just enough that Ginny finally had full access to the spot inside Lavender she had been aiming for.

Lavender and Draco were both edging closer to the finish by the sound of their moans. Lavender came with a moan and Ginny lowered her to the floor. Unencumbered by the third person Draco was able to pound into Ginny even harder and her moans were now laced with a hint of pain. Draco was sweating and when the Slytherins saw his hips start to stutter they leaned in eager to hear the name that would be on his lips. "Hermione!" Pansy gasped and Astoria looked like icy steel.

"Draco, go stand with the others, Lavender you as well."

With a wave of their wands they silently lifted their Imperius from everyone but Ginny. Pansy went and knelt by the girl who was still kneeling and whispered in her ear. Astoria gestured for Neville to go help Ginny up. He carefully walked over and knelt on one knee."Ginn let's go." She took his outstretched hand and started to rise. Suddenly he was on his back and Ginny had fished his dick out of his pants. Rubbing it quickly it went from half erect to ready in seconds. Neville tried to sit up and found he could not. Ginny hovered above him and groaned in relief as she sank down on him. She moved slowly back up and then down again. Two more times she did this and just as she gained her rhythm they all heard "Finite Incantatem". Ginny stopped her eyes went wide and she basically leapt across the room. Neville sat up and quickly tucked himself away.

"I hope we all learned valuable lessons here today. You may all get dressed and then we will escort you to your quarters." Pansy's voice was like a knife. Slowly the others cleaned themselves up and assembled by the door. They were completely silent all the way until it was time to leave the Gryffindors at their portrait. Again it was Pansy who broke the silence "Weasley did you know Drake has blood on his dick from fucking you?" This shook Ginny out of her fog and she gripped her wand shooting off two Stupefies before anyone could even blink. They all made their way back to the Room of Requirement silently. That night and most every night Ginny cried herself to sleep on Luna's shoulder. Draco was quietly cutting into his Dark Mark whenever he was alone and no one seemed to notice except Lavender who never talked to anyone anyways.


End file.
